SWAT-556
The SWAT-556 (called SIG556 in the game files) is an assault rifle featured in Call of Duty: Black Ops II. Multiplayer The SWAT-556 is the third assault rifle to be available for unlock at level 10. By default, it fires in low-recoil three-round bursts. It kills in three hits up to medium range and four hits after, making another burst necessary at longer ranges. If the player is accurate enough to land all three shots on target, the SWAT-556 can be a very powerful weapon. Toughness is well paired with the weapon as the flinch from incoming damage can easily throw off one's aim which is vital in a firefight. When used with the Select Fire attachment, the SWAT-556 can be switched to fully automatic. This will drastically increase fire rate, recoil and range, however, as anything beyond very close range requires four shots to kill, or five if at long range. When fully automatic, the SWAT-556 behaves similarly to the Type 25 with slightly higher damage and more recoil. If used with MMS, it can be a deadly weapon for shooting through walls along with suppressor as the swat 556 has penatration equal to a light machine gun, this also applies with the SMR. Using fmj with the swat 556 can increase its penatration to the point where it can shoot through thick materials with ease, but light machine guns are more suited for such reasons. Attachments *Reflex Sight (unlocked weapon level 2) *Quickdraw (unlocked weapon level 3) *Fast Mag (unlocked weapon level 4) *ACOG Scope (unlocked weapon level 5) *Foregrip (unlocked weapon level 6) *Adjustable Stock (unlocked weapon level 7) *Target Finder (unlocked weapon level 8) *Laser Sight (unlocked weapon level 9) *Select Fire (unlocked weapon level 10) *EOTech Sight (unlocked weapon level 11) *Suppressor (unlocked weapon level 12) *FMJ (unlocked weapon level 13) *Hybrid Optic (unlocked weapon level 14) *Extended Clip (unlocked weapon level 15) *Grenade Launcher (unlocked weapon level 16) *MMS (unlocked weapon level 17) Gallery SWAT-556 BOII.png|The SWAT 556 in first person. SWAT-556 iron sights BOII.png|SWAT-556's iron sights. SWAT-556 reloading BOII.png|Reloading. SWAT-556_Third_Person_BOII.png|Third person view of the SWAT-556 that is equipped with Reflex Sight and Grip Video Trivia *During the reload animation, it is possible to see that the first-person gun model has no pistol grip. *The Adjustable Stock attachment uses the SWAT-556's stock as its model. *In the beta footage and game files, it is referred to as the "SIG556". **If used in Fallen Angel with a Hybrid Optic sight, after Section and Harper bust into the alley for a short time it is referred to as "SIG556 Hybrid" *On the side it reads "SWAT-556 5.56 NATO, Guster INC, Manchester, NH, USA". *In the campaign, the SWAT-556 uses a basic black-and-white pick-up icon, akin to the previous games in the series, rather than the detailed fully colored one seen in multiplayer. *Due to its default three-round burst nature, when coupled with the Extended Clip the weapon's magazine size is 39 rounds as opposed to other assault rifles' 40 rounds as the latter cannot be divided by three. References ru:SWAT-556 Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Assault Rifles